It is known to program or configure an automated vehicle to determine a lane-position in a travel-lane or steer the automated vehicle according to lane-markings. However, in some instances local customs are followed by human-operators that violate a strict interpretation of what lane-markings indicate. It has been observed that these violations often improve the flow of traffic.